Desperate Times
by queenpearl
Summary: Based on the episode Pilot, from Missouri's POV. Rated T for language.


I kept my watchful gaze on Arizona, though I was aware of the governor's presence. She was pacing back and forth, I could see her in my periferal vision. Her worry was clear. "Don't worry, he'll show." I assured her. "I need his help Mo." She sighed, stopping to face me. For the first time my eyes flickered down to her. "He doesn't know it but I have as much of a stake in this murder as he does." I nodded. I was one of the few who knew the truth. McGarrett was her son, she was his mother and she'd been forced to leave him at a young age for security reasons. It'd become too dangerous for the two to be together. "Do you think you'll ever tell him?" I asked. "I don't know." She sighed. "If things lighten up, if it's safe then maybe yes."

"Ah, here he comes." I said, nodding forward. She turned to McGarrett. "You asked to see me." He said. "You're the best man to capture Hess." She replied. "Out of the question! You think he's just gonna sit around at some loungeside table sipping a martini?! No! He's underground and trying to find a way off this island and he knows I know this which means I can't afford to spend this hour talking to you." He growled and started to walk away. "I can help you find this son of a bitch!" She growled. Curious, he paused. "I knew your father, this is personal for me too. Your expertise, my backing, full immunity and no red tape! What you see with me, is what you get." She growled. "What I see is an election year coming up and a politician trying to get good PR." He replied. "HOW DARE YOU!" I snarled, stretching my bow hawsers as I whipped around, baring my teeth at him. "Stand down Mo." The governor ordered. With great reluctance, I backed off, but kept my eyes on McGarrett.

"Here's my private number." She said, handing him a card. "Just think about it please." He nodded and she left. "Disrespecting a government official will not be tolerated!" I hissed at him. "Like you haven't done the same Mo?" he replied, gazing up at me. I shrugged. "Well, Ray deserved it!" I growled. "And the governor doesn't?" He asked. I sighed. "She cares. She knew your father, she knew him more than you may realize." "You mean they were close?" He asked. "This is not for me to discuss. I've sworn my silence." I replied. "Classified, I should've guessed. Was it an affair?" He asked curiously. I glared at him and he threw his hands up. "Okay, I'm just kidding!" He laughed. "Nice to see you in a better mood." I said. "You work wonders on me Mo." He replied. I laughed. "What can I say, I'm an expert." He stroked my nose, earning himself a purr from me. I pressed my bow against his hand. "Will you do it?" I asked him quietly. He sighed. "How can I not?" He replied. "I will help in any way I can." I murmured. "I loved your father too." "Thank you." He whispered in reply. I gave him one last nuzzle before backing off. "Now go get that son of a bitch!" I growled. "With pleasure." He replied. "Oh and McGarrett!" I called when he started to leave. "Yes Mo?" He asked. "When you do catch him, bring him here so I can play with him first." I begged. "Got a way to extract information?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I grinned. "Something like that." I replied. "My pleasure Mo." He answered and left.

...

It was a few days later that I got my first chance to help. A Chinese freighter bound for international waters was smuggling Hess. As McGarrett engaged in battle, I began to chew through my mooring lines one by one. A quick check of my fuel reserves showed that I had more than enough for this. The middle line snapped first, then the next and then the next. Swinging out stern first, I snapped my bow hawser and raced off down the channel. The humans thought my engines were disabled. Ha! They knew nothing. I could enable them anytime I want. What takes hours for them, takes seconds for me.

I could see McGarrett now, on the rail of the freighter, a gun at his head. I raced forward. "Don't you even think about it!" I hissed. Bullets flew, striking my bow. I snarled briefly as one grazed the corner of my left eye, a bit of blood seeping out. This served to make me even angrier. Adrenaline coursed through me. This was war! This is what I was designed for. My hot battleship blood was boiling now and I snatched up Hess with ease. A nick from a single canine tooth did the trick and my mouth was filled with the dead human's blood. I spat unappreciatively, dropping Hess' body into the water. Two subs came forward. Often, I'd pick up disrespectful tourists and give them to the subs so they were familiar with the routine. Giggling they raced off.

"Still don't think you need my help?" I asked as McGarrett staggered to his feet. "Mo, you are brilliant." He breathed. I laughed. "Well I do try." I replied shyly. "Mo, you're eye." "I'll heal." I replied. "A kamakazi gave me dents worse than this." He smiled and patted my nose. "Thank you." He said. "If you ever need any more help, let me know." I replied and sailed back to my berth.


End file.
